


As You Wish

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Mild Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But even though this is their first night in two weeks they can be together without any obstacle like an injury, sleep-deprivation, missions or clients, and sexual frustration has been building up in both of them quite dangerously, Magnus still wants this to be not just something like a quick shag, because it's never been this between them and it never will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyxHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/gifts).



> Writing that stuff isn't usually my thing, but I blame it all on my Parabeta AlyxHavok, who basically made me write this! And, to me, it's still rather tame, and that's most likely as far as I'll ever go writing these two having sexy times.

He doesn't know how it's possible, but he seems to have a little bit more self-control than Alexander, who would even skip foreplay if Magnus let him. But even though this is their first night in two weeks they can be together without any obstacle like an injury, sleep-deprivation, missions or clients, and sexual frustration has been building up in both of them quite dangerously, Magnus still wants this to be not just something like a quick shag, because it's never been this between them and it never will be. 

And, fine, he also revels in Alec's desperate grunts, strained groans and his fingers clutching Magnus' skin so tightly they leave bruises, showing how badly he wants, even  _needs_  him and them to be together as close as physically possible. Magnus adores it, believes he even got addicted to it, ever since Alec's learned to be more trusting and how to let himself go, being more open and confident and, even though he isn't a vocal lover, he knows how to show Magnus exactly what he wants.

Like now as Magnus is biting the skin around Alec's navel while stroking his lover's strong thighs and Alec's hand takes hold of his hair, tugging quite firmly before pushing his head downwards. Magnus can't only see but also feel how greatly he wants some release, but Magnus is going to milk this opportunity to its fullest, feeling slightly guilty, but in the end it will be worth it.

He moves down as Alec wants him to, shuddering at hearing his breathy moan and he's tempted, but he moves down even further and starts licking and biting Alec's inner thigh, gently holding him down, making sure not to come in contact with his most sensitive part for now, smirking wickedly when he hears Alec's disappointed growl. He lives for these sounds that come naturally now, without Alec thinking he has to suppress them.

Once Magnus thoroughly licked and bit his way over Alec's legs, stomach and chest, he's seeking out his lover's mouth in a slick, burning kiss, tangled tongues and guttural moans. Alec's quick to wrap his strong legs around Magnus' waist, rubbing up against him, feeling hot and needy, and Magnus knows it's time to move further, just not too far.

He magics lube into his hand and, within a couple of minutes, he prepares Alec so he won't hurt him, pushes a pillow under his hips for a better angle, lifts his legs into the most comfortable and best accessible position and slowly, gently enters him, watching his face reverently not to miss any tiny expression, almost unable to keep in control with the deliciously obscene way Alec's lips are parted, tiny, hoarse moans leaving his mouth over and over, his deep eyes darkened with pure lust and adoration. Magnus is awestruck at all of this, all of Alexander being this wonderful and vulnerable and naked even on the inside, all for him.

When he's filling him wholly he leans down to swipe along his lips, holding back his own hips as well as Alec's that he just wants to thrust upwards. He's not even kissing him properly, just licking Alec's bottom lip and upper lip teasingly, pulling back slightly as Alec's head comes up to chase his mouth, wanting more, much more, he knows, and loves it so much, but his beautiful lover will have to wait just a bit longer. Magnus moves to his right so he's able to run his tongue along Alec's deflect rune, one of his very favorite things to lick, and bite, and he blows air against the wet spot before nipping his skin.

“Magnus-!” Alec's biting his cheek to refrain from begging him, and Magnus' level of horny just turned up a notch or two. He has  _never_  in all of his life, wanted someone  _this excruciatingly much!_  Not once! And it's as terrifying as it's exhilarating, and whenever they're this close, he just wants to savor every tiny detail about Alexander, to keep and remember for all eternity. His smell, his sounds, the way his skin feels all slick with sweat and hot to the touch, the way his mouth, swollen from kissing him sore, is parted all the time that could drive Magnus over the edge alone, the way his hazel eyes captivate him and hold him in a spell he could never replicate with magic. The sound of his voice, lusting and yearning, loving and desiring, his moans coming from the deepest part within him, no more inhibitions, he tore them all down with Magnus' help, all pure, natural, beautiful instincts, wants and needs.

“Yes, my love?” He's having a harder time to keep himself in check and sound sassy than he'd like, but it's Alexander's specialty to make him lose himself, and he doesn't give a damn most of the time.

“Why do you do this... when it's been so long?” Alec's breathing heavily, pressing back into the mattress, having the bed cover in a tight grip in his left hand while grasping onto Magnus' shoulder with his right to try and steady him, but he's not in any state to. He just  _longs_   _so very badly..._

“Because, Alexander, I have never seen nor heard something so swelteringly hot than your face and your voice at exactly this moment, that's why.” Magnus' breathing is rather ragged as well by now and his body is trembling, building more and more sweat with the strain of not moving when he wants to urgently.

“Fine, but now just... move.” Magnus imagines the  _please_  he's heard Alec say before and it does encourage him to slowly pull back and move forward again, but still rather constrained, not giving up on lovingly torturing his love, not yet.

Alec feels relieved, bringing his left hand up to grip Magnus' side, his heels digging into his lover's butt to urge him on to go faster as he keeps uttering raw, breathy moans, bathing in the sensations Magnus' glowing, golden cat eyes are transferring into his very soul, never quite getting used to being worshipped, let alone in an all-consuming way as is everything with Magnus. He wouldn't want to change it, either.

Magnus holds out as long as he can then leans down to ravish Alec's mouth frantically, thrusting just a little bit faster, but not fast enough for Alec, not even close. He's sure he's going to be driven insane this time, for real.

“Magnus, just, please... just... do it... harder... just... I need... more!” His fingers are digging into Magnus' shoulder blades now, his legs glued to Magnus' skin, surely impossible to get them off again, but he just can't care, he's about to lose it, a  _whimper_  crawling up his throat. Damn this cruel, freaking drop-dead-gorgeous warlock!

“As you wish.” Magnus whispers against his lover's mouth, a tiny smirk flitting across his lips as he finally increases the speed of his hips, eliciting a deep groan from Alec that sends a flood wave of shivers all over his scorching skin.

“Oh fuck, fuck!” Alec can't hold himself back any longer, not even when he bites his lip hard which Magnus quickly stops him from, capturing his mouth in a wild battle of tongues and teeth.

Magnus feels how close Alexander is and he's not going to last even a few seconds longer, he leans down to reach his ear, breathing sensually against it. “My love, come for me.”

Then he makes sure his next thrust hits Alec's sweet spot in exactly the right pace, feeling the waves of pleasure rippling through every part of him, feeling his heat and hearing his desperate cries, laced with utter relief and passion, and he's smugly proud of himself for enabling them both to feel a height they hadn't quite reached before, particularly when Alexander rewards him with a kiss that leaves him breathless and thoughtless for minutes. 

 


End file.
